Guess Who’s Coming To Guest Star
by sunnymunroe
Summary: What if Sonny did kiss Chad when she got lost in his eyes? What if Chad broke the shield Sonny was trying to hold? Been thinking of this scenario forever and thought I’d write it down! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Fine, then take off the hat." Chad stated. He sat up, smirking at Sonny in a jokingly matter.

"Fine." She said in a calm manner, hiding her interior feelings as she was screaming inside. Her fingertips gripped the edges of her sombrero, revealing another one under it.

Chad couldn't help but laugh, seeing as she went to all this trouble to hide the fact she can't look in his eyes. He was only joking with her, but he knew he could get under the randoms skin if he teased her a little.

"You're wearing a hat under a hat," he laughed uncontrollably. He sat back as his leg rested on his knee, "You had the dream didn't you," he continued, "Tisdale wore 6 hats. That didn't stop destiny."

Sonny ripped off the sombrero, determined to defeat the stigma he had somehow put on her, "There is no destiny, there is no YOU and ME, there is no-" she couldn't help notice the twinkle in his eyes, as he quickly propped himself closer, clutching the so random script in his hands as the temptation in Sonny's eyes became more fierce.

"W-wow," she stuttered, batting her eyes up and down at him as he looked directly into hers, "I never realized what a deep shade of blue your eyes are," she could feel herself leaning in closer, as could he. Chad's smirk quickly disappeared as he realized his demise was working, he then felt nervous, as Sonny's eyes paced back and forth from his eyes to succulent plump lips.

Everything went dark for both of them as suddenly their lips had met, giving both Sonny and Chad a bolt of butterflies through their bodies. Chads hand slowly cupped Sonny's cheek, as this quick kiss became more intense. The taste of Sonny's wet lips upon Chad's left him in despair. He let out a heavy breathe, inching himself a tad closer.

Sonny eyes opened widely, as she realized what she had been doing. Did I just kiss him? Did I REALLY just kiss him? I can't believe I fell for it! She thought to herself quickly before she broke from the steamy kiss.

"Oh my gosh," she pulled from his reach, quickly pacing her eyes back and forth as she stood up, hoping no one saw the quick session they just shared. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Chad looked up at the pale brunette as her cheeks filled up with heat. She grabbed her script from the table before storming herself out, "I-I gotta go," she stated,

"Sonny," Chad pleaded, still in the same position she left him. He was in just as much shock as she was. Before his words even slipped out she was already off the set.

Sonny opened the door of her dressing room, immediately shutting it behind her. She leaned against the door, holding the knob, as she exhaled deeply, catching her breathe from a determined flee from the set. She threw the script on the floor, letting out a loud grunt of anger before heading to her side of the room,

"What happened?" Tawni asked suspiciously, also having a feeling at what might of happened. She was observing her CoCoa MoCo Cocoa as she twisted the lipstick to the very end of the stick. She looked at Sonny through the mirror as she could read the frustration on her face.

Sonny walked towards her mirror, grabbing a wet nap as she wiped the light pink lip gloss off her lips as it had been a little smudged from her current encounter, "Tawni, I had the dream."

She rolled her eyes, "So what?"

She sighed, as she placed both hands on the desk in front of her mirror, supporting her weight as she leaned against it, looking at her reflection then Tawni, "And then I really did get lost in his eyes," Sonny couldn't help but look into the distance of the mirror as she thought about it once again, "I kissed him... or he kissed me.. I'm not sure. But it happened!"

Tawni bursted out laughing, slapping one of her knees as she couldn't help but see it coming, she stood up, placing her hand on her hip as she gave Sonny a sympathetic look, "So what, you fell for it, big deal, is he a good kisser? Was it worth it? Are we over it yet?" Tawni teased,

Sonny shrugged, turning from the mirror then leaning upon the desk, facing Tawni. She crossed her arms, "To be honest, it wasn't bad.." Sonny bit her bottom lip as she went over the entire flashback, "Come to think of it, he was a good kisser,-"

"La-La-La, you've got a cruuusshh," Tawni interrupted, teasing as she pointed her fingers at Sonny.

"Tawni, not another word about it!" Sonny demanded, leaning up from her make-up desk, keeping her arms crossed.

"My lips are sealed," Tawni winked, "Or are they?" She teased yet again.

SONNY MUNROE, please report back to rehearsal. The intercom yelled out, leaving Sonny to jump from her stance. Tawni couldn't help but laugh, as she found Sonny's situation amusing.

"Ugh, here we go again," Sonny sighed out, grabbing her script from off the floor where she threw it.

"Anyways, while you're at rehearsal, I'm going to lunch," said Tawni, as she opened the door quickly. She grabbed her purse from her desk, along with her mirror, "Too-DaLoo!" She winked, giving Sonny a kiss from her hands before leaving with her usual facade,

She smiled goodbye, still looking at the doorway as Tawni walked out. Seconds after Tawni walked out, she saw Chad waltz by. He glanced at her, giving her a smirk. He then stopped in his tracks, backing up a little so he could be fully back in the doorway.

"Sonny," Chad greeted himself, flipping his hair to the side slightly as he attempted to get his hair out of his vision, keeping his flow intact. He walked into the room. Sonny couldn't help but blush a little as she couldn't help but realize how smooth Chad was with everything.

"Chad," she crossed her arms yet again, looking up the tall, fit blonde with a glare. She could hold the glare perfectly with her eyes, but her lips didn't do justice as they began to crack and she smiled a slight.

He placed his hands in his pockets, "Why'd you leave the set? Quite unprofessional if you ask me." He asked, licking his lips as their eyes didn't break contact. He was trying to mess with her yet again.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She shot back, raising her eyes brows at him, as she inched a little closer to him.

He chucked a little, "You kissed me, Random." Chad stated, hoping to bring out the fire in Sonny that he always enjoys seeing.

"Nope, you kissed me. Now would you get out of my way?" She pushed his stomach, as he stumbled to the side of her. She walked towards the door, rolling her eyes on her way out. Before she knew it the door slammed in front of her. She gasped a little, turning around to look back at him.

He walked toward her, leaning closer to her, putting his right hand against the closed door behind her. She felt déjà-vu all over again being this close to him. His eyes travelled both her eyes and lips, pacing back and forth, "I definitely wanted to kiss you, that's for sure," he said softly, keeping the conversation at a low.

Sonny read the look in his eyes, feeling her knees get a little weak as she could feel his hot breathe against her lips. She swallowed loudly, feeling at a loss for words. She knew what he wanted, just by the look he gave her.

"Do you want to kiss me, now?" Sonny asked, chewing at her bottom lip, feeling rambunctious.

He chucked a little, watching her chew at her bottom lip. He grabbed her chin with his other hand, letting his lips peck at hers quickly,

"Mm.." Sonny let out, as her eyes closed from just the small peck he had given her. Amused by her reaction, he gave her another peck, longer than the last.

He pulled from her soft lips, as she tried to hold on for longer, "You want more?" Chad asked in a shaken voice, looking at the wet plump ready to be kissed lips in front of him,

Sonny nodded her head, flicking her eyes back open as she looked at his weak eyes. Her hands travelled into the back of his hair. She began twirling her fingers around, "Well I hope that's not all you got," she winked.

He chuckled slightly, keeping contact with her eyes, "I'm just get started." Chad stated, sliding his hand away from her face, trailing his fingers along her back, toward her hips. He planted a kiss on her lips yet again, making sure it was deeper than the last. Sonny took the chance and slid her tongue in his mouth, having Chad quickly react. He nibbled on the wet tongue that slid in his mouth, kissing her back in different patterns. Her head hit the back of door as the kiss became deeper, leaving them both to share heavy breathes as the tension grew.

Moo! Moo! Sonny's phone screamed from inside her pocket. Chad sneaked his fingers into Sonny's pocket of her skirt, pulling it out as it rung in his hand. He pulled from the kiss, still keeping his lips centimetres from hers. She looked at him as he was already looking at her eyes. He placed the phone in her hand slowly,

"Answer it," Chad demanded. He pecked Sonny's lips once more, lifting his arm from the back of the door so he no longer had Sonny locked in front of him. She looked at Chad in awe, then looked at her phone, immediately swiping it to the right to answer it.

"Hey Marshall!" Sonny answered the phone, "Yeah, I just went off the lot to get some food outside of work, you know how the cafeteria food can be," Sonny let out her famous laugh as she tried cover up the situation in front of her face. Chad couldn't help but laugh a little as he couldn't get enough of her persona. He could listen to her voice all day, "Alright, see you soon." She hung up, immediately clutching her phone with both hands as she felt a little embarrassed of falling for such a trance again. She looked at him as the heat in her cheeks built up, seeing he was already looking at her,

"See you on the set, Munroe." He winked, biting his lip without breaking eye contact as opened the door knob to leave the room.

"See ya," Sonny replied, she crossed her arms, leaning against Tawni's dressing room wall, she was blushing as she gave him one last look. She gave herself a moment before she took in what just happened.

 **I** **have a second chapter, but I won't post it unless y'all review, just so I know people are reading. Let me know if you liked it! I wanna make more alternate parts of certain episodes so if you liked it, let me know. Thanks xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny shut her dressing room door, fixing her hair a little before she made her way to the stage doors. She opened large doors, as she could feel her heart pounding through her chest as the encounter her and Chad not even 6 minutes ago had left her star struck.

She opened the door, laying eyes on Marshall as he, Nico and Grady were discussing amongst one and other. Sonny walked towards them. She noticed McDonalds fries upon the table near them and she grabbed them, waltzing herself into their conversation.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Went to McDonalds. got a large fry." Sonny said in a nonchalant manner, biting into a fry. She spit it out realizing it was stale and could have been there all day.

Marshall raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "Why did you go to McDonalds in the middle of rehearsal?," he asked, confused, "Whatever, doesn't matter. You're here now kiddo," he grabbed the fry's, tossing them in the trash next to them as she walked back to her position.

She stood behind the line, as the bell rang for them to take their places. Marshall yelled out his cues, as the lights dimmed onto the stage,

Chad entered the room, holding his paramedic bag. Sonny walked towards the couch, hitting her toe against it, "Ah! I've stubbed my toe! Is there a paramedic in the cafe?" She looked back at Chad as he was already looking at her.

He grinned a little as they shared eye contact again,

"I'm a paramedic, what seems to be the problem?" Chad asked as Sonny limped her way to the couch, eventually sitting herself down.

She looked up at him, "Its my toe, it's been terribly, terribly stubbed," she bit her bottom lip, "and you're the only one who can fix it."

"Oh no! Let's take a look." Chad replied, keeping eye contact with her as much as he could. She lifted up her foot, revealing the 'stubbed' toe. Marshall laughed from his chair, as he couldn't help but laugh at the sketch.

"Wow. That's one stubbed toe." Chad added. Sonny bit her lip once again.

"Aren't you gonna make it feel better?" She asked, inching herself closer to him.

Before he could reply a blonde girl enters the cafe, noticing the Hottie M.T. The girl gasps, immediately thinking of a plan to draw his attention to her. She then trips on her other foot, falling to the ground in front of him.

"Oh no. Are you okay?" Chad rushed over, "You might have a concussion, you're lucky I'm a paramedic." He smiled, lifting her from the floor.

"Um hello?!" Sonny looked at them, "My toe is stubbed. I need medical attention too," Chad smiled, before straightening his face again,

"I'm sorry, but she hit her head. Head injuries are more important than foot injuries," he replied.

Sonny grabbed the rubber mallet from the side of the couch, smashing her other foot, "Ah! It's my other toe, it's also been terribly terribly stubbed," she bit her lip as she looked down at him.

Chad smirked as he looked back up at Sonny, seeing her precious eyes yet again. He felt himself fall out of character as his eyes stayed locked with hers. He could feel the heated tension between the both of them, and he couldn't get it off his mind.

"Chad? Did you forget the line?" Asked Marshall from his chair as he held his rolled up script under his arms that were crossed together.

"Actually, yes." Chad admitted, looking back at Marshall. Chad reaches into his back pocket where his script was, as Sonny began giggling a little.

"Smooth." She whispered to him, as he dug through his pages. He glared up at her, holding back a grin that he locked against his lips.

"Cut!" Marshall called out to the cast as they successfully finished their rehearsal performance. Chad had already left the stage by the end as his character left the cafe. Sonny took off her fake stubbed toes, putting them in a small ziplock bag so she wouldn't lose them. She put on her black flip flops and made her way off the set.

She opened the set doors, seeing Chad as he was leaning against the outside wall. He giggled a little as he noticed the bag she was holding.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she shut the large doors, holding back a smile. He leaned up from the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Only you would be holding a zip lock bag of fake stubbed toes," he teased, winking at her as he laughed a little more from the thought of it.

"Only YOU would forget your lines when you're looking into my eyes." She teased back, flipping her hair off her shoulder as she began to walk past him.

She turned around as she walked backwards, still looking at him.

"Just admit it Sonny, you're into me." He stood in the same spot she left him, as he stared at the petite brunette waltzing away slowly. She giggled at his remark, as she shrugged her shoulders. Chad laughed a little as the Random disappeared past the corner. Chad knew she was into him, and he could feel it. Though, he's never felt so strong for a co-star as well as a Random. After the first kiss, he was hooked, as was she.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he began walking through the hallway past the corner she had went. He could see her turning down the hall where her dressing room was located and he sped himself up a little.

Sonny got to Tawni's door, placing her hand on the knob a slight as she was about to turn it. She felt a warm set of arms wrap around her from behind, placing both hands on her flat stomach. She let go of the door knob, putting her hands on his that were on her stomach, interlocking her fingers upon them. She turned her head a little as he pulled her close enough to have his head nuzzled into her shoulder. He kissed her neck gently, hoping for a positive reaction.

"W..Wow." She whispered, as she looked at him beside her face. She could feel her legs giving out, as his arms held her up, feeling as though if he let go should would fall to floor.

With that, Chads hands travelled along her stomach, towards her chest. His hands grazed along her breasts that had been covered in clothing that he wanted to rip off right there and then. He travelled his hands to her lower stomach, teasing her and himself just as well. He placed another wet kiss upon her neck, eventually travelling around her neck with kisses.

"Chad.. Not here." She stated as she tried to pull her neck from his kisses. He chuckled a little as he pulled his arms from behind her, turning her around so she could face him. He grasped onto both her hands, interlocking her fingers with hers as he looked into her sweet eyes.

"Where then?" He asked, pleading for an answer as he knew this moment would come to an end any minute. He pecked at her lips softly and impatiently, leaving her blank on the thought of a secluded place they could meet.

"Meet me in my dressing room at the falls after our show tonight." He concluded. Sonny's cheeks warmed up from the thought of it and she couldn't believe she was even in this moment with Chad. She nodded her head, squeezing his hands from the anxiousness he had been leaving her with. He laughed, squeezing her hands harder. Before they knew it, the dressing room door swung open, leaving both of them to quickly pull from each other's reach. Chad inched back a little, as Tawni stepped into the hallway. She tapped her nails along the door frame as she leaned against the wall.

"What's up?" Tawni asked, holding back a smile as she tried to act mad. She definitely didn't like Mackenzie Falls, or Chad, but she couldn't help but find Sonny and Chads secret romance super adorable.

Sonny laughed fakely, "Well we were just discussing our sketch together and what we could add to amp it up," Sonny leaned deeper into the wall as the end of her sentence became more high pitched than the start. Chad nodded as had his hands in his pockets, looking at the both of them alternate.

"Riiight," Tawni winked at both Chad and Sonny, grabbing Sonny's arm as she pulled her into the dressing room, "Anyways, I'm taking your girlfriend until the show. Too Da-Loo!"

"She's not my girlfriend," he said in a unfortunately unconvincing tone.

Sonny laughed as she stood behind Tawni, blowing him a kiss with her lips. He smiled, nodding back at her, as he made his way towards the other direction. Tawni shut the door, turning to face Sonny. She put her hand on her hips, as Sonny's smile got wider knowing she couldn't explain herself.

"So tell me! Are you guys like, a secret item? I'm not mad! Chads annoying, but I'm not mad." She sat on the lounge chair, crossing her legs as she was eager hear what Sonny had to say.

Sonny laughed, walking towards her desk as she sat upon it, looking at Tawni, "I don't know if we're an item, or were just having fun," she turned around to look in the mirror, brushing her hair from her neck, hoping he left no marks, "But what I do know is, I want more every time.. Ugh it's weird, I know!" She felt awkward spilling the words out, but she knew Tawni had no filter and would actually relate to this.

"Sonny," Tawni said sympathetically, "There's nothing weird about wanting to fuck Chad." Sonny laughed hearing the words come out of her mouth, "You're 16, Chad's 18, these are normal feelings, girl you know that." She sympathized.

Sonny nodded, "You're right," she sat in her chair that was pushed under her desk, letting out a loud sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but let the thoughts run through her head as she thought about his lips on hers, as well as his big warm hands that knew all the right spots.

"So when's your next hiatus?" Tawni teased.

Sonny smiled, still looking up at the ceiling,

"Well, I'm going to his dressing room tonight," she bit her bottom lips as she confessed her plan.

 **Thank you to those who reviewed it gave me motivation to build a more of a relationship between these two! I have another chapter for this one, but it's definitely steamy and when I say that I mean super R-rated. Let me know if you want it, it's already written. :) thanks so much! Please review so I know y'all are reading! Makes me happy :):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So when's your next hiatus?" Tawni asked, in a sarcastic tone as she looked up at Sonny.

"Well I'm going to his dressing room tonight," Sonny confessed, as she bit her lip feeling as though it's the biggest sin she's told.

"That quick?" Tawni questioned Sonny, as she observed the hesitation behind her words.

"Well, I, see, it's like," Sonny began to stutter as her words poured out,

"I'm not judging you!" Tawni stood up from Sonny's lounge seat, grabbing Sonny's arm in comfort, "I just, want you to be ready.." Tawni confessed.

"Aw Tawni, you care." Sonny nudged Tawnis shoulder with her own, teasing her as she chuckled to herself a little,

Tawni rolled her eyes,"you know I do," she walked towards the other side of the room, as she pulled out her chair, sitting in her desk again, "And in all honestly, I've always noticed Chad staring at you when you're not looking. Like I've never seen the guy come to our set for no reason as much as he does until you started working here a year ago. He clearly has had the hots for you." Tawni winked from the reflection of the mirror she had be staring through.

Sonny blushed as Tawni confessed such a thing, as she crossed her arms tightly, "I never really thought about all this until now. I'd be lying if I said he doesn't catch my eye when he's in the room... Whenever we argue, I can feel the sexual tension between the both of us." Sonny concluded as she vented her feelings out, "After we kissed this afternoon, I've wanted more and more," she bit her bottom lip, she looked at the ground thinking about the possibilities to come after the show tonight.

"Well it sounds like you're ready," Tawni laughed teasingly as she powdered her nose with a small powder fluffy.

Sonny laughed, "Ugh, I think I do like him.." She confessed.

"Duh." Tawni said bluntly, grabbing her purse from under her desk. She stood up pushing her chair in, "Either way I need details!" She grabbed a costume from the side of her desk, putting it over her shoulders, "I'm going to get ready for the show a little earlier, see you soon,"

Sonny blushed, thinking about the word details and what kind she's gonna give in the 15 hours, she looked back at Tawni who had been gathering her things, "Will do."

The door shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She walked towards her closet, preparing her outfit the sketch. She grabbed a purple dress along with her black tights. _What should I wear after?_ She asked herself as she looked in the mirror beside her. She was still wearing her blue cardigan and blue shirt, along with her black skirt and black tights. _I don't want to try to hard. I'll wear this, keep it casual._ She thought to herself again.

 _8:00_

 ** _"Give it up for So Random! And our guest star, Chad Dylan Cooper!"_** The intercom yelled as the show made its end. The crowd cheered loudly, as The Randoms, plus Chad waved their goodbyes to the fans of the audience. Eventually the curtain shut, leaving the group together.

"Great job guys! You never disappoint me! And Chad, you clearly know how to make a crowd excited. We should have you back again." Marshall said happily, smiling at them all.

Chad smiled, "Yeah I don't have a problem bringing you guys more ratings." He said in his usual I'm the shit voice. Sonny couldn't help but smirk a little, as his cockiness sort of turned her on.

Tawni linked Sonny's arm, quickly pulling her away from the group, "So you still going?" Asked Tawni.

Sonny smiled, glancing back at Chad a little. He quickly noticed her gaze and looked back at her, noticing her cheeks fill up with warmth. He nodded his head at her, before turning the other way to make his way off set. She looked back Tawni, "Yes.."

Tawni laughed, "Whatever, I ship it, you guys are actually cute. Good luck making up an excuse for pizza though," she winked.

Sonny looked at her in confusion, realizing quickly that it was pizza night. She felt a hand grasp upon her shoulder, quickly realizing it was the boys,

"Hey Sonny, pizza tonight?" Nico asked, co-siding with Grady.

Sonny laughed a little, "Well actually, I forgot to tell you guys that,"

"Lucy is up for a surprise visit!" Tawni interrupted, "so let her be!" Sonny smiled as Tawni had covered for her.

Nico and Grady raised their eyebrows, "Invite Lucy then?" asked Grady.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "You're on your own." Tawni whispered to Sonny.

"No I have to pick her up at the air-port," she looked at her phone, "And her flight will be here for 9, so I have to go!" Sonny hugged the randoms, before quickly fleeing the set. She hated lying, but the less she said the better.

Sonny made her way back to her dressing room, opening the door and putting her props on her table. She went into her closet, putting back on the same outfit she had on today. Quickly fixing her appearance, she made her way out to The Falls.

She opened the corridors of the building, seeing the sun that had been setting in the distance of the city, creeping its way behind the large buildings. She walked through the parking lot, holding her hands in her pockets as she looked around, hoping she wouldn't run back into The Randoms on her private heist. Finally with what felt like forever, she arrived to Stage 2.

Sonny knocked on the heavy wooden door outside of Chads dressing room. Her hands crossed around her chest as she paced her feet back and forth anxiously. She was nervous, feeling her heart pumping out of her chest.

The door swung open, revealing the tall blonde in front of her. He leaned against the doorway as he scanned the petite brunette from head to toe. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to kiss her immediately without a care of what the setting was.

"Come in," he opened the door widely, giving her a gentle smile as she walked in shyly. Her eyes travelled around his dressing room, seeing different activities all around the room. There was a TV and sofa in the corner of the room, he had a small kitchen on the opposite side, a large walk in closet and a room with a curtain in the door, revealing a bed behind it,

"What, do you live here?" Sonny asked sarcastically but also feeling a bit curious as he had everything he needed in his falls dressing room.

Chad chuckled to himself, "No," he watched the Random look around, "My house is muuuuch nicer," he said in his usual cocky tone. Chad shut the door, leaving Sonny to turn around from facing the room, to him. He reached her hand, pulling it from her arms that had been interlocked together. He pulled her closer to the sofa, holding her gentle hand as she sat down. She looked up at him as he stood before her, biting at her bottom lip.

"So is this what you do with all your leading ladies?" Sonny asked jokingly, seating her self back in the sofa as she crossed her legs, making herself comfortable. He laughed, turning the other direction, as he made his way toward the kitchen.

"Not at all, you've sort of changed the game," Chad teased, leaning down as he reached into the fridge. He pulled a bottle of red wine, placing it on the counter. He grabbed two wine glasses before proceeding back to the sofa.

"You drink wine?" Asked Sonny, as she had never really experienced much with drinking. A few drunken nights with Tawni and the randoms none the less, or even with Lucy, but it was all light drinking.

Chad smiled, "I mean, on special occasions such as this, how couldn't I?" He admitted, pouring a little bit into her glass. She watched him pour it, observing his chiseled features. He grasped the bottom handle of the glass, passing it to her. She sat up, grabbing the glass from his hands. He joined her as he sat closely beside her on the sofa.

She blushed, "Now look who's falling for me," Sonny teased, swishing her wine around in circles with her glass. He sipped his wine, looking into her wide brown eyes as she eagerly looked back,

He pulled the glass from his lips, as half of what he had poured had been consumed, "I can see it in your eyes, your falling just as hard," he admitted.

Sonny could feel her legs becoming weaker as the words came out of his mouth smoother than a violin, leaving her almost speechless for words everytime. She sipped at her wine, immediately sickened by the strong taste it had left in her mouth.

Chad laughed, sliding his fingers through her hair as she pulled her lips from the glass, "This time, when you sip it, focus on the grape," he took a sip from his glass once again, "There is so many flavours your missing," he added.

"So not only are you the great actor of our generation but you're also a wine connoisseur," she teased, taking another sip from the wine as she closed her eyes. She took a moment before swallowing it, tasting the true richness of the wine he spoke of. His hand travelled along her upper thigh, tugging at the nylons that had been hugging her pale, soft skin. He trailed his fingers along the bottom of her black skirt, playing with the frills that had been designed upon it. He wanted to make her feel the best she has ever felt, but he knew it all took patience. Until she gave him a sign he wouldn't think of it, but teasing her was worth a shot.

She pulled her wet lips from the glass, reaching his eyes yet again. Sonny saw the familiar look in his eyes from earlier in the day. She looked down at his hand that had been teasing her upper thigh, looking for permission for an entrance into her skirt. The repetitive movements left her body tingling in all the right places. She sipped the glass once more before placing it on the table in front of her. She could feel his eyes glued to her every move and the silence spoke a thousand words. Fuck it she thought to herself, as she then straddled her leg around Chad, immediately making herself comfortable in his lap.

"Oh yeah?" Chad bit his lip as he looked up at her with heavy eyes, inches from her lips. His hands trailed along her thighs, making his way to her bum. He desperately pulled her body closer, as he could feel her warm center against his rock hard dick.

She nodded, crashing her lips into his that had been calling her name since she walked in the door. He immediately began making out with her, sucking on her tongue everytime it entered his mouth. She pulled from the kiss, kissing his jawline, "Take off your belt." She demanded him, playing with the top of his jeans.

His eyes widened, "Sonny, I," he stuttered, as she continued to attempt to take off his pants. His nervousness came over him as he realized this was what she really wanted. He was definitely turned on, but the behaviour was something that he had never seen from her.

She began rubbing the large bulge outside his jeans, kissing along his ear, "You don't know how long I've wanted to suck your dick." she whispered breathlessly in his ear, licking along the top of his ear lobe.

"Holy fuck, Sonny..." He couldn't help but moan out quietly, immediately grasping the belt of his pants. Her weak eyes stared into his, before unstraddling herself from him. Quickly, she took off her low cut high heel boots, kicking them behind her as she watched the fit blonde unhook his belt.

She placed both of her hands on his knees, leaning in closely. She kissed his lips, immediately making her way down to his neck. She planted wet kisses as she headed more south upon his stomach, she watched him unbuckle himself as he pretty well stripped for her.

He slid his belt through the clip, quickly pulling it out of all the slots on the jeans. He didn't break eye contact as he then made his way to his button, unhooking it slowly. Chad smirked at her as he could see just how much this was all turning her on. He finally unzipped his zipper, reaching his hand into white Calvin's.

Sonny's mouth opened a slight as Chad pulled out his large erected member. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked when he held his thick dick in his hand, "W-Wow.." she stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long! I work a lot, so it's hard getting to these and I always want to perfect it somehow before I do publish it. Either way, beware of sexual content in this next chapter, it's gonna be steamy! Lol enjoy :)**

* * *

Sonny's mouth opened a slight as Chad pulled out his large erected member. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked when he held his thick dick in his hand, "W-Wow.." she stuttered.

"Your turn," he bit his lip, looking up at her in front of him. She blushed, as she gripped her panties and nylons under her skirt, pulling it off slowly. She let the clothing hit the floor in front of her as she walked closer to him again. Her pale legs glistened in front of him, leaving him aching for more. He titled his head a little, trying to catch a glimpse of her wet pussy that was hiding under the skirt.

She giggled, dropping onto her knees immediately. She placed her hands on his knees, moving closer to Chad. She grasped her one hand on his penis that he had been jacking slowly throughout watching her. She licked her hand, as the wet saliva dripped from her hand. She began jacking his member slowly.

"Fuck.." he laid his arms back upon the sofa, also leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. She finally licked his penis, starting from the bottom as she made her way to the top. He let out soft sighs as her wet tongue travelled his cock before finally entering her mouth. She sucked on his head, licking in repetitive motions before finally wrapping her lips around his growing member.

She couldn't help but love the feeling she was giving him, as his breathing became heavier and heavier. He placed his hand on the back of her hair, twirling his fingers around before having a hold on the back of her head. He began guiding her as she sucked on him, pumping her head up and down on him. Her gags didn't go unnoticed as he had been forcing his dick deep inside her throat, "Just like that.." Chad whispered out, looking down at her as she preformed on him.

He pulled her hair, yanking her lips from his throbbing dick as he was nowhere near done. He yanked her hair, bringing her closer to his own lips, "Go to the bed." he stated, in a husky tone.

She used his legs for support to stand herself up as she stood before him once again, she grabbed his hand, sucking on his index finger and middle finger. She then brought his fingers down to her exposed pussy lips under her skirt, desperately rubbing his fingers upon her lips.

"You wanna go all the way, Munroe?" He asked as he looked up at her, rubbing her soaking wet clit with his fingers. She let out of quiver as he did so, feeling her legs weaken from the words that poured out of his mouth.

"I want it so fucking bad." She admitted, holding his wrist as he rubbed her. He lifted her skirt, looking at the perfectly groomed vagina in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from giving her clit a quick kiss, as he lifted one her legs onto his shoulder. Sonny gasped quickly as he did so, immediately wanting more. He giggled, as he lifted her leg off his shoulder.

"Like I said, get to the room." He then demanded, standing up as he began taking off his burgundy blouse he had worn earlier today. He watched the brunette skip to the bedroom in awe. She looked back at him before pushing the curtain to the side and heading into the room.

He walked towards the room, kicking off his jeans as he made his way. He was left with a white t-shirt and his boxers. He pushed the curtain to the side, as he spotted Sonny taking off her shirt as she faced the wall. He walked up behind her, immediately wrapping his arms around her tiny frame from behind. He cupped her tiny breasts as he started kissing her neck from behind, sliding one of his hands down toward her skirt that was still on. He laughed in her ear a little as she knew she was still feeling a little shy.

"Don't be shy." He whispered into her ear from behind. He was so close, his words made her ear wet. His hands travelled her body, feeling every piece of her he's fantasized about her for far more longer than this day.

He gripped the sides of her skirt, pulling it off slowly from behind her. The skirt fell to the ground, leaving her completely naked. His hands travelled along her bare ass, feeling her tight, fit ass cheeks. He could feel the warmth from her pussy as he teased his hands along her inner thighs. She turned her head as she looked at him from behind, cornering her eyes at him,

"Don't make me wait." She pleaded in agony. He licked his lips as he looked into her needy eyes. He reached over toward the dresser, pulling out a box of unopened condoms from one of the shelf's. He ripped the box open, pulling one out. He tossed the box back.

He pushed her shoulder, having her fall onto the bed on her back, "Don't tell me what to do." He demanded, looking at her naked body in front of him. She couldn't help but enjoy it, as the rough play turned her on even more. He crawled onto the bed, immediately ripping his white shirt off over his head, exposing his toned chest and stomach. He wasn't ripped with muscle, but he was definitely fit.

He crawled ontop of Sonny, immediately placing a kiss on her swollen lips. He didn't break from the kiss, as they both began playing tongue wars. He grasped both of her ankles, spreading her legs completely apart and close to her head. He broke from the kiss, trailing his tongue down her chin, down her neck, along her chest, as he placed a coupe kissed on her erect nipples. His eyes lit up as he looked at her beautiful figure while he did so. His tongue made its way down to her ribs, then her stomach.

Sonny was squirming in agony as he had her legs locked in the air. She just wanted to be fucked right there and then. His plump lips then began kissing her thighs he had raised in front of him, being inches away from her pussy. He widened her legs just a bit more, leaving her pussy completely exposed. Finally he kissed her clit again, immediately making Sonny cry out in pleasure. Her hands grasped the sheets upon her, as Chads teasing kisses turned into licks.

His repetitive motions with his tongue had Sonny on a new planet, making her cry out random words as he did so. She couldn't believe someone could give someone else so much pleasure, as her past relationships were nothing like this.

He knew she would cum soon, and he was no where near done with her. He brought her legs back down, pulling his tongue away from her wet centre as she had began thrusting herself into his tongue,

"No!" She cried out, grabbing his head of hair as he pulled himself away. He laughed as he sat himself up from the bed, grabbing her legs, yanking her to the edge of the bed.

"What did I say?" He shot back at her, struggling to hide his smile. He grabbed the condom he put aside, ripping it open. He pulled his member back out of his boxers, sliding the wet plastic upon his shaft.

Sonny laid at the edge, watching him before her eyes as he prepared himself for her. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she had been concious of the entire situation. He placed one of his knee's against the edge of the bed, pulling Sonny closer to him as he latched his hands upon her waist,

He leaned in closely to her, kissing her cheek softly, "You're okay? You're happy with the decision you're making?" He asked, reassuringly as he stepped out of the situation he had her partake in this entire time. He continued to kiss her neck below her ear, comforting her with his soft lips that pecked at her warm skin ever so gently.

She smiled, sliding her hands through his dirty blonde locks of hair that brushed against her chin as he kissed her neck. He looked back into her eyes, as she nodded, "Absolutely." She chewed at her bottom lip, anxious for more.

He smiled a slight, kissing her lips yet again as both his hands pushed her legs apart. His fingers trailed along her inner thighs, before he finally pumped himself inside of her. Sonny tight walls had Chad weak within the first pump, as they both shared a couple moans between their kiss.

"Oh.." Sonny moaned out as she pulled from the kiss, as Chad pushed her legs back more, deepening himself as his slow thrusts partook. His other knee came up from the edge of the bed, and he began fucking her a little faster.

"You feel so good.." Chad moaned into her ear, as he eventually had her legs pushed all the way back to her shoulders. He was impressed with how flexible she was, and how well she could take his dick. Her loud moans left him in awe and it was hard for him to contain himself from just how amazing she looked from his point of view.

"Your cock is so smooth," Sonny whispered into Chads ear, as she nibbled on it a little. Her fingers trailed along his back, digging her nails in as thrusts became more forceful, making his dick slap loudly against her pussy.

"Mm.." He whispered back. He loved when she spoke dirty to him, hearing her speak such profound words was so attractive to him, "Tell me more," he breathed out softly. She giggled, coming to a loss for words as the pleasure had been distracting her mind from any thought to even process.

"You wanna ride me?" He asked, as he thrusted slowly but hard, making her toes curl from every thrust, "I wanna hear you scream my name.." he planted wet kisses under her ears as he spoke all these dirty words.

"Mmm... Yes!" She moaned out, as her eyes had been closed from all the excitement he had been giving her. He let his grasp go from holding her ankles as her weak legs came down onto the bed. He was still thrusting himself inside her, finding it hard to even stop what he was doing.

He pulled himself out slowly, as he brought her body back to edge of the bed. Chad then sat at the edge of the bed, reaching over so he could grasp Sonny's waist, as he brought her into his lap.

He looked up at her in awe, as she caught herself. He pushed her messy hair behind her ear, looking into her heavy eyes. He looked at her inch to inch, admiring all the beautiful features she portrayed. He held her waist, lifting her up as he gently pounced her onto his large erected dick, immediately making Sonny gasp out a squeal as her pussy slid down him slowly.

"Uh! Chad!" Sonny cried out, holding onto Chads shoulders, as he held her hips, grinding them back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

"Uh-huh..." Chad breathed out, as he watched her with heavy eyes as she quickly adjusted to the rhythm. He held her waist, ever so often thrusting up inside of her as she did all the work. Their heavy breathing and small moans back and forth filled the room. Sonny's tightly shut eyes had opened, finally making contact with his yet again.

Chad could feel himself coming any minute but he wanted Sonny to share the experience with him. He laid back, placing his elbows behind him on the bed as he held himself up, he started thrusting up more in her. He could see it in her eyes, as they rolled to the back of her head, that she wasn't gonna last any longer.

"You gonna cum baby?" Chad asked, licking his lips as her moans got louder and louder throughout each thrust. She didn't reply verbally but physically he could see it.

Chad eyes shut tight as he felt himself release, making him grasp Sonny's waist as he locked her onto his. Seconds after, he knew she was coming from the cries she had let out and the way her pussy muscles had been tightening around him. They shared an intense climax, lasting at least 20 seconds.

Sonny immediately fell on top of him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder as she caught her breathe, as well as Chad. He tickled her back as she laid on top of him, still taking a moment before he opened his eyes.

"Wow Chad.." Sonny sighed out, trailing her fingers through his hair.

"Wow is right." Chad said calmly, and quietly, struggling to open his eyes as this workout had left him breathless and ready to go to sleep.

Sonny smiled against his neck as she kissed it a couple of times, eventually lifting her head to peck her lips upon his. He couldn't help but smile wider as her lips met his, leaving him to open his eyes to get another look at the brown eyed beauty,

"I didn't think you could get more beautiful," He admitted breathlessly as one of his hands came along her hair, pushing it behind ear.

Sonny's cheeked warmed up with red, as this sweet side of him had been still been so different from their usual encounters, she could feel herself falling harder and harder as the moments had passed, but she was also confused at where they stood. She bit her lip, letting her body fall off of his as she laid beside him. He quickly turned his body, pulling one of her legs up so it could be around his waist.

"I didn't think you could get any more sexier," Sonny admitted back, looking at the his naked body in front of her. His smile appeared, as his fingers trailed along her upper thigh, while he studied her body inch to inch as well.

"What's on your beautiful mind?" He asked, finally locking his eyes with hers again. She blushed deeply, bringing her hand upon his cheek, as she trailed her fingers into his hair. She looked down at his lips as she thought about the question.

"Was this part of the plan?" She asked in the most polite way she could, as she didn't want to ruin the moment in any type of way. She looked back into his eyes.

He turned over closer to her, as he laid his body on top of hers. He let go of her thigh softly, immediately cupping her cold cheek, as he looked into her sweet sensitive eyes that begged for some type of recognition.

"Absolutely not, Sonny." he kissed her lips gently, pulling away slowly, "I didn't think this would happen in a million years... Was my plan to kiss you and make you fall for me? Yes. But after that, I wanted more of you.. And I still do.." Chad admitted as he laid atop of her, gazing at the Random that laid before her.

Sonny bit her bottom lip, as his breathe hit her lips, and the words that left his mouth sounded like a symphony.

"I want more of you too," she admitted, reaching up at his lips in front of her as she kissed them quickly, "And I've definitely fallen for you," She giggled.

He smiled, kissing her wet lips back, "I'm head over heels for you.." he confessed, loosing his train of thought as he lost himself from the look in her eyes and the feel of her lips.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I could continue this entire story and make a sequel, maybe make a couple chapters dedicated to their secret affairs... I could also make more alternate endings for other episodes too! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, and let me know what you liked most about this story. Thanks!**


End file.
